


Jarvis, Take the Wheel

by i_owe_you_a_bourbon



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_owe_you_a_bourbon/pseuds/i_owe_you_a_bourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A get-away car?” Peggy turned her attention back to the butler and arched her eyebrow. “This is an escape, Mr. Jarvis, not a bank heist.”</p>
<p>“It is a car that is being used to get away, I hardly see the point in quibbling over semantics, especially as we may well die at any moment.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jarvis, Take the Wheel

“Mr. Jarvis, perhaps you’d like me to take the wheel?” Peggy glanced over her shoulder anxiously as the car careened wildly around another bend in the road, its headlights skidding along the row of trees that lined the country road they were currently hurtling down at alarming speeds. “I do believe they’re gaining on us.”

“Miss Carter,” Jarvis replied, his affront evident, “as driver to Mr. Stark, I assure you that driving a get-away car is well within my purview. Granted, in those circumstances it’s usually to avoid a particularly persistent admirer or an overly tenacious reporter, but it’s much the same principle.” He jerked the wheel to the right just in time to make the next turn in the far-too-wending road.

“A get-away car?” Peggy turned her attention back to the butler and arched her eyebrow. “This is an escape, Mr. Jarvis, not a bank heist.”

“It is a car that is being used to get away, I hardly see the point in quibbling over semantics, especially as we may well die at any moment.”

“Your optimism instills great confidence in me, to be sure.”

“I assure you, I am entirely qualified to assist you in this particular venture.” As though to prove a point, Jarvis slammed suddenly on the breaks, causing the car to skid to a near halt just before it went off the road. They landed solidly in the ditch, rolling forward to hit a tree, gently but firmly. Jarvis switched the car off, and the pair was plunged into sudden darkness. They waited until they heard the sound of their pursuers rocket past them, and for several moments afterwards. Then Jarvis heaved a triumphant breath. “There, you see?” he said. “I sincerely hope you will have greater faith in my abilities in the future.”

“I have great faith in your abilities, Mr. Jarvis,” said Peggy, switching on her flashlight and shining it through the windows of the vehicle. “But under the circumstances, I’m inclined to question your expertise in this particular area.” 

“I shook them, didn’t I?” Jarvis asked, sounding a little wounded.

“Am I meant to applaud?” Peggy asked. “If you weren’t aware, you’ve landed us in a ditch. We are rather stuck. Are we to walk home?”

“Well... yes,” Jarvis admitted, with some chagrin. “Yes, I suppose we’ll have to.”

“All the way back to the city? In the dark? With our enemies in hot pursuit?”

“Yes,” Jarvis murmured. “I suppose we’ll have to.”

“Then I suppose we’ll have to start walking. And perhaps next time you should let me drive, hmm?” With that, Peggy attempted to exit the car. After rattling the door handle uselessly for a moment, she sat back. “Mr. Jarvis,” she said, stubbornly refusing to look at him. “It appears my door is jammed.”

Her companion’s eyes lit up, the light of a butler realizing now was his time to shine. “Miss Carter,” he said, practically leaping out of the car, “allow me to get your door.”

“Oh for heaven’s sake,” Peggy muttered, rolling her eyes to the ceiling.


End file.
